1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus that displays characters such as lyrics, chord progressions and tips on performance in synchronization with reproduction of a performance data string representative of a musical piece. The present invention also relates to a computer program run on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 09-152876, there has been an apparatus that stores a lyric data string as well as a performance data string for reproducing of a musical piece and displays lyrics represented by the lyric data in parallel with reproduction of the performance data string. In this apparatus, display of lyrics is achieved through the use of performance data in which lyric data is embedded. In addition to the use of performance data embedding lyric data, display of lyrics can be achieved in this apparatus by storing a lyric data file separately from a performance data file and associating the filename of the lyric data file with that of the performance data file to allow this apparatus to read out appropriate lyric data associated with performance data to be reproduced.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, however, lyric data files are created in a specifically designed format in which “time data+lyric event data” is arranged in a time series. For users unfamiliar with such a specifically designed format, therefore, it is difficult and inconvenient to create lyric data files on a personal computer or the like.